Kismet
The Kismet was the command ship of Imperial Admiral Jer Roviditian and was often held up as an example of how ships should be run. It was one of the first Imperial Mark I’s to be made at Kuat Drive Yards and served with great distinction, eventually getting an upgrade into an Imperial Mark II. It remained technically classified as an Imperial Mark II, but it was a much more fearsome version than the typical Star Destroyer thanks to several modifications. Both, its hull and its shields, had been heavily upgraded to give the Kismet more staying power in a prolonged battle. In addition, the number of ion cannons were reduced and replaced with more turbolasers. The sacrifice it paid for this tradeoff were a reduced sublight speed comparable to that of a Victory Mark I. Since its role was primarily a defensive one, Roviditian saw it as a minor detail. The starfighter composition of the Kismet was more aggressive than the default. The Kismet’s premier fighter group, Sith Squadron, was dedicated to a no-prisoners philosophy that they fulfilled with coldhearted efficiency. Rapier Squadron, meanwhile, was made up of the rarely used Toscan Starfighters and had replaced the TIE Bomber squadron to make the prerequisite heavy payload squadron more versatile during a battle. The other four squadrons were all TIE Interceptors in keeping with this aggressive approach. =History= Ever since it was created at the Kuat shipyards, the Kismet had been Roviditian’s ship. Roviditian, a veteran of numerous campaigns spanning back to the days of the Galactic Republic, was awarded this honor as a show of appreciation for his years of loyalty. He was given the privilege of naming it and handpicking his crew. The Kismet served with distinction in the early years of the Empire and likely would have continued a long and glorious career if not for Roviditian’s close friend, Reng Kasr. After several talks, Roviditian was convinced that the Empire was doomed to failure. However, the real clincher came when the Imperial hierarchy tried to remove Roviditian from the field and put him in a more administrative position due to his advanced age. Unwilling to part from his preferred duties, Roviditian had the Kismet jump to Oremin and remain there. According to the official records, the Star Destroyer was considered lost in a hyperspace accident. At Oremin it stayed; one of the first ships to take up a permanent position at Kasr’s prized planet. The Kismet soon became the unofficial flagship of the entire Oremin project. Until the Anubis Complex was built, all of Oremin’s business went through the Kismet. It was the Star Destroyer’s job to coordinate and maintain Oremin until Kasr could return from Jorzan Prison. Only on very rare occasions did the Kismet leave Oremin to take care of important business, and at that, it was never gone for long. Even after Kasr’s return, the Kismet still carried with it a good deal of respect and authority from the assembled forces at Oremin. Despite the irony of it carrying out largely administrative duties, Roviditian still considered it a better fate for the Kismet than having it remain in Imperial service. The Kismet would eventually meet its destruction after joining up with the Rogue Fleet. It served well throughout the Xen’Chi War and into the final battle at Chil’a’Chin. However, after it was learned during the battle that the Xen’Chi were building their own version of the Death Star, Roviditian took his ship to its location and rammed it into the still unfinished superweapon, destroying both ship and station. Although Roviditian gave his longstanding crew the option of abandoning ship before the collision, no one took him up on it. The only surviving links to the Kismet afterwards were its starfighter squadrons, which were already committed to the main battle at the time. Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:OreminCategory:Imperial Mark II'sCategory:Halomek